


His Goldfish

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is told from Mycroft's point of view. This happens at the beginning of Isn't She Beautiful...after Sherlock has been to see Molly for the first time but before he has met Mina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning conversation does not belong to me. This is the scene between Sherlock and Mycroft from TEH after they get down playing Operation.

“I’m living in a world of goldfish.”

“Yes, but I’ve been away for two years. So? Oh, I don’t know, I thought perhaps you might have found yourself a…goldfish.”

“Change the subject, _now_.” Images of Molly and Mina flashed through his head as he tried to stay focused on what Sherlock and he were talking about. Eventually Sherlock was tossing him a hat and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to make a fool out of his little brother. “Maybe he just doesn’t mind being different. He doesn’t necessarily have to be isolated.”

“Exactly.”

Mycroft blinked a few times, not understanding.

“I’m sorry?”

“He’s different, so what? Why would he mind? You’re quiet right.” Sherlock placed the ridiculous hat on his head. “Why would anyone mind?”

Mycroft opened his mouth, gaping it for a moment before coming up with the proper words to fill the empty space.

“I’m not lonely, Sherlock.”

“How would you know?” 

* * *

 

On his way back to work from seeing Sherlock, Mycroft called Molly. They would be having lunch the next day.

* * *

 

He stared down at his watch and sighed. She was late, again. He had half a mind to leave, but knew that would only hurt her feelings and make her mad. Then he would be nowhere.  

"Hi, hi, hi!" She babbled as she got closer to the table. "Sorry, Mina was taking a nap and I got lost in a book and well, we're here now." She smiled sweetly at him.  

"Hi Uncle Mikey!" Mina wiggled out of her mother’s arms and ran over to give him a hug. 

"Mina dear." He hugged her once and put her in the chair next to him. Molly sat down across from him looking a little worried. Mycroft handed Mina some pencils and a piece of paper to draw on before approaching the topic that he knew was eating her away inside. 

"You've seen Sherlock." 

"Um, yea." She picked at something on her clothes. “He…he looks well?” She wrinkled her nose.

“Yes. I’m sure he does.” Mycroft keep an even tone, trying to not think about how else Molly thought Sherlock _looked_.

“I haven’t told him.” She grabbed the glass of water that was Mycroft’s and gulped it down. “Sorry.” Her checks flushed as she sat down the glass.

“Quiet all right.” He signaled to a waiter. “Two more waters.”

“Apple Juice!” Mina pounded her little hands on the table. Mycroft leaned over and covered them with his, stopping the noise.

“And an Apple Juice for her.”

“I just want a salad and she will have whatever the closest thing to a chicken lunch is for kids.” Molly waved her hand in Mina’s direction.

“Salad for me too.” Mycroft sighed. After the waiter left, he studied her for a minute. Her hair was in a loose, messy bun on the top of her head. She looked as if she hadn’t slept well since he had come back. He had never paid much attention to Molly Hooper before, but if this had been what Sherlock did to her before, how he hated him now.

“I don’t know how to tell him.” Mycroft snapped his attention back to the present.

“Mhm?”

“It’s not like he won’t know.” Molly ran her hand over Mina’s bouncy curls.

“I suppose you’re right.” He took a sip of his new water. “How is work?” He was tired of talking about Sherlock.

“Good. I guess. People keep dying.” Molly laughed at little at her own joke. “Sorry, that was awful.” She frowned.

“No. It was funny?” He offered, trying to make her smile again. It was always the brightest part of their meetings ( _hanging out?_ ), her smile.

“Well thank you for trying to find humor in my stupid humor.” And there it was. Her smile. “Anyways, I am glad you called. Mina had been complaining that we hadn’t seen you in a while.” Mina bobbed her head in agreement. “I thought she was going to come out of her skin yesterday when I told her.”

“It has been awhile.” He couldn’t help but let a smile slide across his face as his niece grinned up at him. “Busy with work and all.” He turned his attention back to Molly.

As they ate they avoided the topic of Sherlock. Mycroft could tell it never really left Molly’s mind, no matter what they talked about. It never really left his either.

“Well, thank you for lunch.” There was a lightness in her voice that hadn’t been there earlier.

“Of course.” He stood as she gathered her things and Mina. She smiled a goodbye and started to turn away.

“Thank you.” She said, turning back to him.

“For?” He asked.

“For taking my mind off of things for a little while.” She leaned over and placed a kiss on his check.

“Bye Uncle Mickey!” Mina waved over Molly’s shoulder as they left.

“Bye Mina.” He sat back down. Why did his… _goldfish_ have to the mother of his little brother’s daughter? He had never bothered to look twice at Molly Hooper before the last two years. Now he found he worried about her and genuinely cared for her safety and happiness. “What is wrong with me?” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Can I get the largest piece of your chocolate cake?” He asked a passing waiter. 

 

 


End file.
